Fifty Shades - Willing
by petbuddy
Summary: Folks I'm writing these for fun and just as I think some I had written before I read the book and some new, so they may not necessarily be in the right chapter order willing I had written and someone brought to site to my attention about 2 weeks ago and I thought it fit the story and I'd give it a go I hope ye enjoy R & R please cheers x
1. Kate's Interview

Kate, so gorgeous

makes me nauseous

perfect hair

even in despair

have to do her interview

she's down with the flu


	2. Red Room Of Pain

Red room of pain

Whips and canes

Sadistic Grey

bodies, he flay

Willing and submissive

openly responsvie

He knows no other way

Control freak, Christian Grey


	3. Willing

Eyes cast down

submissive stance

she's his clown

he leads the dance

Always at his bidding

no initiative to show

she must forever show willing

or his wrath she will know

He'll pay for whatever she wants

as long as she obeys

with pretty things he taunts

her emotions he plays

She's his possession

one of his toys

he's her obsession

she lovingly complies


	4. Bruised

Bruised wrists

erotic trysts

throbbing lips

thrusting hips

burning desire

loins on fire

What's that noise?

another surprise

over the precipice

drowning in bliss


	5. My Fix

If love is a drug then I've got an addiction I need my fix every day, my injection is a hug or a kiss I'd travel far and wide just for your smile

Baby your the trip of a lifetime I'm always on a high their is no down as long as your around

If your a love bug I'm glad i'm infected

I don't want a cure, I just want more


	6. Drunk-Dialled

Oh No

I've drunk-dialled

Christian will go wild

What did I say?

Did I mention Jose?

Controlling Grey

is on his way


	7. All A Quiver

Oh, you've got me all a quiver  
imagined delights making me shiver  
the promises in that phone call  
all my senses standing tall  
your filling my workload with dismay  
'cos my mind is in disarray  
I just wanna go home and play


	8. Expectant

Handcuffed

Bound

to a chair

Blindfold

tethered

wet down there

Scared

excited

nipples bare

Arched

prepared

expectant air

Frustrated

unsated

not fair

Ahh, finally, he's here


	9. Control

If I can't keep control

What's my role?

Stubborn and opininated

refusing to be dominated

Ah, Miss Steele

How you make me feel?

angry, confused

horny, bemused

she's biting her lip

I caress the whip


	10. Captured

Captured by your gaze  
you never cease to amaze  
lying in a blissful daze  
marvelling in your loving ways

In your arms all snug  
enveloped in a hug  
I'm ensnared by the love bug  
don't want a healing drug

I'm your willing slave  
around you I am brave  
your company I crave  
your in my heart engraved


	11. A Buzz

I get a buzz just looking at him  
he fulfils my every whim  
soft, sexy mouth quivering  
leaves me shivering  
he's a feast of erotic pleasure  
ecstasy I can't measure


	12. Sealed With A Kiss

Love teases  
flirting pleases  
games excite  
passion ignites  
unspoken desire  
mind on fire  
beautiful fantasy  
make reality  
absolute bliss  
sealed with a kiss


	13. Soft Kiss

You kissed me so soft  
like a feather tickling my lips  
it's left me with a longing,  
a longing for more bliss  
it's stimulated my brain  
can I have a repeated refrain  
Oh your a tease  
it's left me wanting  
please  
so tonight kiss me so soft  
but let it be the first verse  
we can rehearse and rehearse  
'til we descend  
into a full-on prolonged snog  
Oh, in your arms  
and on your lips  
its where I belong


	14. Reflected Gaze

Enraptured  
captured  
in your gaze  
you amaze

What do you see in me?  
to make you stare so longingly  
perchance its the reflection  
of what you see  
when I gaze at thee


	15. Later

Sultry glances

lingering touches

warm the heart of amour

An unspoken vow

passes between us

and its tantalising

Eyes filled with desire

pussy melt

Wow the eroticism

Pulses racing

sweaty palms

imagined delights

Flirty games

building passion

causing arousal

"Later" we whisper

both lust-filled

tortuous afternoon


	16. Basking

Wrapped in your arms

I can't resist your charms

enveloped in bliss

a long, deep kiss

fingers touch my essence

I'm hovering in suspense

just when I'm on the brink

you withdraw them with a wink

take my hand and lead me to the bed

my tongue starts licking, as you my legs spread

shared ecstasy, fantasy, reality

all blurred into one

a spell has been spun

basking in an afterglow

time never goes too slow


	17. Communication

I can't make a circle square  
I can't see things that aren't there

I can't take back things I haven't said  
You obviously misunderstood or misheard

Communication is the key  
and a problem for you and me

We need some time apart  
try to mend each others heart

I should be feeling grief  
but if honest its tinged with relief


	18. Ripple Of Awe

When you walked in  
a tangible ripple of awe  
women wanted to sin  
Desire and lust raw  
Your smile taking them in  
breaking an unwritten law  
many a secretive grin  
men on their last straw  
knowing his effect therein


	19. Doormat

Getting too maudlin'  
my depression coddling  
in sorrow wallowing  
tears I'm swallowing

Need a dose of selfesteem  
a bottle of cop-on cream  
a potion for a daydream  
anything to stop the scream

I'll start my treatment tomorrow  
today there's too much sorrow  
the doormat syndrome I borrow  
between my eyebrows a furrow


	20. Forbidden Door - Grey

Peeping through a forbidden door

which I'd closed years before

memories that exalt and destroy

momentary joy

then tears I cry

It had ended in tragedy

caused such misery

gnawing feelings that haunt

remembered passions that taunt

there is no release

Will I ever find peace?


	21. Sexy or Perverse?

Master of my universe

sexy or perverse?

Is it wrong that I like to be tied?

like I'm blind, I let him be my guide

I await his next instruction

I'm a building under construction

Like a piece of clay he moulds me

I'm a first draft, an unwritten story

I respond to his every whim

Is it because I fear or love him?

Master of my universe

sexy or perverse?


	22. Insanely Jealous

I am insanely jealous

I trail you with zealous

If someone makes you smile

I'll even tail them a while

I want you to posess

my emotions a mess

what have you done

your the one

I am extremely green

Till I met you this colour I'd never seen

It doesn't suit me

It doesn't make me happy

This particular hue

I rue


	23. Reality

Shamed

degraded

flogged

tied

upset

left

wept

bereft

Angry

lonely

reality -

horny


	24. Love

She's wearing my shirt

I want her so much it hurts

What is it about this girl?

So many feelings I can't unfurl

I'm overwhelmed

a man condemned

I can't let her go

I love her so


	25. 50 shades of Hades

Controlling

manipulative

bastard

Emotionally

dysfunctional

retard

50 shades

of hades

my need degrades


	26. Angry

He's angry

but horny

I'm hunched down

waiting

tension

elating

he clamps my nipple

an overwhelming ripple

I can't see or touch

want to so much

he whacks me with a cane

such exquisite pain

he hasn't said a word

my senses blurred

he takes me roughly

I come uncontrollably

he explodes violently

pushed me aside silently

I'm exhausted

sleep claims me


	27. Mrs Robinson

Mrs. Lincoln

Mrs. Robinson

evil woman

there at every turn

Likes to abuse boys

Christian her main vice

He tells me she's history

that there's no mystery

I thinks she's a lover

from whom he may never recover


	28. A Riddle

A riddle to unravel

back through time I travel

paying attention to detail

memories my senses assail

an old family secret

letters of regret

the people are long gone

but their light is still shone

forgiving them their mistakes

I'm sailing on new lakes


	29. Hibernate

I'm present  
but absent  
here  
but gone away  
body visible  
spirit invisible  
people talking  
not listening  
lost  
private battle  
need  
to heal  
hibernate


	30. Drowning

Drowning  
in despair  
relationship  
beyond repair  
Who out there  
to care  
Can't help  
anymore  
My beach  
a desolate shore  
hurt  
deep in my core  
Resolution  
no more


	31. She Crept

She crept up on me  
slowly  
played my strings  
tenderly  
lowered walls  
gingerly  
built trust  
persistently  
teased me  
constantly  
praised me  
loudly  
I love her  
unconditionally


	32. I could Just eat

Arms that enfold  
lips that can be bold  
eyes tantalise  
mouth no lies  
Ears for playing  
Shoulders carrying  
legs wrapping  
feet meet  
all parts of you  
I could just eat


	33. Charged With Fantasy

Atmosphere charged with fantasy  
tonight will he kiss me  
an involuntary shiver ripples through me  
he's teasing me mercilessly  
imagined bliss felt longingly

I try to capture every ounce of him  
he has an hypnotic magnetism  
that grips my glance  
my lips quiver, askance

Goose-pimples stand out on my arms  
alert to all his obvious charms  
my reaction alarms  
as an uncontrollable urge swarms

He does it to me every time  
watching him, sublime  
he's my shining star  
and to him I would travel far


	34. Garden Of Hate

In a garden of hate  
a tiny seed of love was sown  
people thought it was to late  
the garden too infested, overgrown

The seed slowly blossomed  
its roots strangled, but fought  
over adversity triumphed  
the leader's heart caught

The black rose turned red  
the weeds a pretty yellow  
no longer hatred spread  
the atmosphere now mellow

An oasis of serenity  
clear water replaces muck  
flowers bloom aplenty  
one tiny seed is all it took


	35. Ain't All Sugar And Spice

Do your bidding

Who ya kidding?

this ain't no wallflower  
relinquishing her power  
this is a goddess of grace  
letting you occupy her space  
So better be nice  
she ain't all sugar and spice  
Think twice


	36. Rumour

A rumour has no  
legs to stand on, thats a fact  
but grows wings and flies


	37. Silence

The sound of silence

can fill a room

the atmosphere

clouded in gloom

anger permeates the air

not said, but its there


	38. Power

Power surges through my finger-tips

as I confidently grab his hips

urging him to go faster

I've overtaken as master

My inner goodess purrs

my confidence soars

at his muffled curse

as he comes he roars

But now I'm frustrated

my needs not sated

a moment ago elated

now oddly deflated

Oh, he's down there

I'm writhing without care

ecstasy, delight

orgasm in full flight


	39. Content

He's wearing those jeans

He knows they turn me on

hanging of his hips just so

and my favourite tie

oh my, oh my

What pleasures has he got in store

my pussy is starting to purr

he spanks me hard

my cheeks smart

kneads my butt, circular motion

then spanks me hard again

I'm overcome with strange sensation

is he going to take me, when

He lifts me up on the bed

and thrusts inside hard

I'm drenched, soaking wet

encircling his engorged shaft

We come simutaneously

both moaning lustfully

satisfied and spent

we sleep, content


	40. The Bee's Knees

You think your the bees knees

you ooze oil, sleaze

My eyes are higher

of looking you don't tire

Bleeding Jack Hyde

forever at my side

I can feed his eyes boring into me

his advances increasingly scary

inviting me for a drink

my heart to my feet sinks

he makes my skin crawl

I feel two inches tall

"Sorry I can't tonight"

I run, take flight

I'll try never to be on my own

with Jack and his permanent bone


	41. Whispered Endearments

Whispered endearments  
tickling my ears  
every breath  
drawing me near

Featherlike fingers  
up and down my arms  
each movement charms

Kisses so soft  
sailing aloft  
on clouds of reverie

Lustfilled eyes  
hypnotise  
Stop being a tease  
take me now, please


	42. The Lasting Kind

Our souls are entwined

our dreams, one mind

to others, were blind

our love, the lasting kind


	43. Uncomfortable

Tons of manuscripts

Christian will be pissed

stuck her with Jack

no-one to watch my back

we had plans for tonight

gonna be another fight

What is he staring at?

keeps dropping in for idle chat

I permantly avoid his gaze

but he always stays

I'm feeling vulnerable

and very uncomfortable


	44. Wanton

Hot sexual energy

seeping through my pores

sashaying wantonly

I kneel on all fours

He grabs my buttocks

and enters fast

a hard rough fuck

fulfills my lust

Withdrawing slowly

he slaps my bum

Oh, what he does to me

I, once again, come


	45. Holy Cow

Amazing connection

chemical attraction

both ready for action

Impeccable pecs

screaming for sex

trembling legs

Skin so smooth

my thoughts lewd

Anastasia your screwed

Take me Christian now

to my needs I bow

what's that, holy cow


	46. Desires

Tapping into hidden desires

imagination on fire

tantalised, caned

frustrated, chained

pushing away boundaries

living fantasies

pain and pleasure

a coveted treasure


	47. One

One touch

ignites passion

wearing you my new fashion

One lash

my senses clash

one clamp

I'm damp

One mind-blowing orgasm

delicious eroticism


	48. Bold

"I've got a new toy

it will drive you wild"

not going to be coy

I'm excited like a child

"What the hell"

something's inside

lost in wonder

inner plunder

Melting into reverie

purring pussy

Collapsing on his shoulder

I've never felt bolder

tentatively caress his chest

removing my hand he says "rest"


	49. Tied

Hands bound

face to ground

leather whip

caresses my tip

Ripples of ecstasy

coursing through me

submissive, happily

blissfully tied, by thee


End file.
